Elvin Gate
by Kuro Tenka
Summary: In the middle of a corrupt forest is a white gate. No one knows of the gate or what lays behind it... until one day something unexpected happened. Something to change fate.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Elvin Gate **

Prologue

A basket of twigs carefully weaved together slowly floats down the deep blue river. Smoke wafts through the air choking the breath of any survivor. Wilted sprouts pressed into the ground.

Blood drips into the river surrounding the basket. The river becomes crimson flowing without sound. The basket shifts ever so slightly but makes no noise to disturb the eerie silence.

Long pale white fingers lift the basket from the bloody water. He kneels on the bank and sets the basket down carefully. He removes the lid to reveal soft ivory cloth. It parts to open green eyes. The young child is an infant but her eyes have a great wisdom beyond her years.

Small fingers slip from the cloth and attach themselves onto the hand of her rescuer. A small smile graces his lips. Short lashes bat innocently at the man.

"My Lady" he bows his head affectionately.

A smirk forms at the edge of her lips. The title she knows will stick. That was who she was. She releases the hand and lets him close the basket.

He holds his precious bundle close. He heads for the forest. The dark depths of the forest are feared by man. The shadows move and reshape as something else. The air whispers and cackles in your ear. It was enough to make any man go mad… and many had.

The man finally reached his destination. A large white gate stood in front of him. It's thick iron bars glinting like snow.

He reaches out a hand to grip the bars. He can feel the intricate destines beneath his fingers. The metal is cold and full of life. It whispers to the child in his arms.

He pulls the gate open to reveal a city. Hills of plush green grass tucked away farms in there valleys. Large oak trees sway in a gentle wind.

To his right the city stands. The shops are not large but they are neat. At the far end past many people is a large place. With high white walls the palace is a magnificent sight.

He sets off for it at a brisk pace. Holding the bundle close he has no trouble making his way there. The people stepped out of the way politely as the palace loomed closer.

The guards at the door hurry to open them giving them access to the inside. He stepped into the cool dark palace. Pulling the basket away he opens it once more to look at the beautiful child inside.

"This is where your new fate is to be decided." he murmured.

Well hope you enjoyed it so far. Tell me if I should go on.

Kuro Tenka


	2. The Encounter

**Elvin Gate**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sniffle.

A boy of ten years is running through the forest. The trees whisper and the shadows move. Wild beasts can be heard not far off. A wolf howls in the distance.

He glances back if only for a second, to see smoke. Rising there was a glint of fire shinning through the trees. The village was under attack. It was because of his father. His father and his stupid wench!

Deep into the forest he ran. Running and running, faster and faster with his superior strength and speed. Even at his age the young lord could easily feel the heavy burdens of "his" responsibilities. And so he ran.

Far into the forest he comes across a lake. His abrupt stop nearly caused him to topple over into the water. Or it would have had he been any normal human instead of the powerful Youkai he was destined to become.

The lake was beautiful. Its waters silver and thick. Marveling silently at its beauty he collapses onto the side of the bank. He closes his eyes breathing deeply if imperceptibly, listening to the calming sounds around him.

"My Lady don't stray too far we have heard scout reports that tell of heavy smoke coming from the village." the general called to her though not facing her.

"Alright I just want to see it up close." she replied though to the end it faded out to an imperceptible murmur.

The large but cold white iron bars stood in front of her. She reached out her small child like hand to gently grip the cool surface and pushes them forward softly. To her great surprise they open.

Letting out a barely audible gasp, she peered out side. Gazing at the tall trees that stood proudly if not a little ominously.

She slips through the small gap in the gate into the forest. She quickly darts under the tall trees so as not to be seen. She smiles victoriously as she walks through the forest.

She looks up to see the smoke the general had spoken of. Wondering just how far she had come she stops to look around. _'Trees, a bird, a lake, a boy, a… wait a boy?'_

There at the edge of the beautiful looking glass lake sat a boy. Said boy had currently taken up the occupation of staring at her with his beautiful molten golden eyes.

She had never in her life seen such a peculiar boy, beautiful… but peculiar. Though that isn't saying much for she had never really met a boy before. Oh she had seen them but only from the palace walls. Today was her third time ever being out of the castle wall. She was brought out of her musings when he spoke.

"Hello… are you from the village?" He asked. She couldn't help but notice the odd way he spoke. It was refined and elegant but like nothing she had ever heard. In reply she shook her head slowly.

"Oh then where are you from for there are surly no other villages around here?"

"Such a strange boy." she said loud enough with his sensitive hearing to pick up.

"I'm strange! You're the one with such odd clothes." he pointed out for it was true to him.

She wore a long deep blue dress that went nicely with her eyes. Not only was the style odd for he had never seen the upside down triangle cut nor the one peace of cloth instead of the many layers he was accustom to but the material which was beautiful flowed like silk to the ground.

"Well at least I don't have silver hair." she shot back. Which indeed, he did have a silver white hair color.

"Well I don't have sapphire blue eyes."

Said eyes flashed indignantly an she said "No there cerulean blue!"

He would have laughed at her statement for who could tell. In fact he very well would have had it not been for the sudden ominously whisper that rang through the forest just then.

She heard the words. "My Lady" it had said. The general was looking for her.

"I… I shouldn't be here."

With that said she fled.

So surprised was he that he without thinking fallowed after her. She was fast for a female. Coming to the edge of the trees he spotted the large white gate in front of him. She stood next to it her back facing him.

She looked back to ask "What's your name?"

"Sesshomaru, yours?" He replied without thinking.

"Kagome."

"Will I ever see you again?" He could have slapped himself for asking such a stupid question.

"Someday, through the Elvin gate."

And with that she slipped back behind the gate. She paused to look back. She pulled it closed and it slowly right before his eyes sank into nothingness. In its place, stood the tall green trees of the forest.

**(A/N) So this is chapter two, hope more people like this one better than the first. R&R**

**Thanks for reading, Kuro Tenka.**


End file.
